


After Everything, We're Going to be Watching Our Show?!

by chaotickal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Characters Watching Miraculous Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotickal/pseuds/chaotickal
Summary: Here's to another watching the show trope fic BUT- Set after s3 ending :> I bring everyone just to watch specific episodes of the show, and not the entire show as a whole *wink wink*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	1. Lets Do Dis

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a tad different then other watching their show fics you may have seen for MLB-- I give, pain

Marinette had already so much on her plate. After coming close to losing Chat Noir in New York, she became much more protective of him, who in turn has been slowly distancing himself from her. She didn’t know why, but she thought everything would have been alright when they got back from New York. But apparently, not. She probably hurt him more than she thought.

Being the new guardian, she was more secretive. Making sure everything would be alright, and that she wouldn’t fail Master Fu. But she was alone in this, not even Tikki or the other kwamis knew what to do to help her.

Her supposedly budding friendship with Adrien seemed to just be hurting her. Despite how she has been enjoying Luka’s company, it just hurts knowing that the person she has been crushing on for the longest time ever, is with someone else. Adrien was with Kagami, heh. She was happy for them. When she found out that Kagami was worried about losing Marinette’s friendship over Adrien, she just—gave way. She wanted her new friend to be happy.

Which brings us to Luka. He’s perfect in every way, he understood her, consoling her whenever she feels that life just gets too heavy. He doesn’t ask, and she’s glad for it. Not knowing how to explain her troubles without giving away too much.

How else could you tell someone everything that has happened?

Everyone’s identities have been revealed when Chloe got akumatized. When they knew that they could never talk to their kwamis or become heroes again, they were so sad. Master Fu’s gone—happy with the love of his life but gone. Marinette became the new guardian, not on a whim, oh she hoped that it wasn’t on a whim. The responsibility was there now, and she didn’t know how to become a worthy guardian. And what hurt most? Chat Noir, her partner in anything and everything, became distant.

Mari just sighed, opening the door from their bakery’s entrance, and set off to school.

* * *

The mysterious stranger stared down at Marinette from the sky, heart breaking at the unfortunate series of events. She just stood there, waiting for everyone to arrive in order to try to make things right. Or at least, right for everyone in her other dimension who is coming up with ways to offer fellow fans with angst, fluff, etc—and now here she is, about to add another version of the Miraculous Ladybug cast watching their show, but set after season 3 ended. So, here’s to more angst.

* * *

Marinette entered her classroom, confused as why Luka, Kagami, Lila and Chloe were there. Especially for the latter two, since they haven’t shown their faces in school for weeks after Queen Wasp.

Luka noticed the bluenette and immediately walked up to her, offering her a hug. He smiled at her, and she smiled back at him.

“What are you guys doing here?” Marinette asked, immediately after they broke away.

Luka shrugged, “we just received a message to come.”

She was worried. Kagami and Luka weren’t a part of their class but were revealed as part of the old Miraculous heroes. She held her pouch, feeling for Tikki, who she found immediately. She had the Miraculous Box inside her yo-yo’s infinite storage. If she needed new heroes, she would be ready.

Marinette could hear Alya’s voice from the side, obviously knowing something’s up. Ever since the event, she had always looked up at the sky to see if Ladybug would come back and ask her for help.

Just like Chloe used to.

She was about to call out to her best friend, when a flashing light engulfed them.

* * *

Marinette found herself lying in a theater, and after standing, she could find everyone from the classroom. She looked around, noticing that she was beside Adrien, who was still unconscious on his bean bag. Alya and Nino on the other side of her, also unconscious.

She started looking around, trying to find a place to transform if needed be, until she heard a booming voice.

“Everyone, wake up!”

And their eyes all snapped open. When they registered where they were, they all started to panic. But one line was commonly said among the various voices.

_“Ladybug and Chat Noir will come!”_

Marinette gritted her teeth, not knowing how _exactly_ they can if Chat Noir’s not around. She’s not stupid enough to think that she can handle an akuma, especially one who can transport her friends and her to a different place, without her trusted partner.

Now unbeknownst to Marinette, someone had noticed her oddly calm exterior. Said person is our resident sunshine boy, who had been looking at everyone, ready to help if they were about to panic. He noticed unfamiliar bags under her eyes, how she seemed so tired. He then felt guilty having not paid attention to the girl who sat behind him on a daily basis.

“Shut up! I told you guys to wake up, not to hurt my eardrums, gOD."

Everyone looked up to where the voice came from, which was on top of the huge screen of the theater. It was a girl, wearing a gray hoodie, white short shorts and sneakers. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail. She smirked at everyone. “Much better.”

She jumped down from the 98-ft-tall screen she was perched on, and all miraculous holders (well others mostly ex-holders) wondered if that was because of well, a miraculous. She figured that thought would pass their mind cause, well, she landed on her feet. Like Chat Noir, she snickered to herself. “Now don’t panic, I kidnapped you—but also didn’t. This isn’t an akuma attack, however.”

Alya, becoming her journalist mode, spoke. “What do you mean?”

“You see, I came from a different dimension, where we are fRUSTRATED (an epic understatement) over the events happening in your dimension, which is a show. A show we call, Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I brought you all here, the main cast, outside of Hawkmoth, because--” she paused, starting to groan loudly. “WE JUST NEED THINGS TO BECOME RIGHT.”

They stared at her in confusion before Alya spoke again, excitedly this time. “So.. do you mean..”

The stranger grinned, which scared Marinette and Adrien.

“Yes my dears.” She dropped all seriousness and just perched on air, which they figured to be an invisible chair. “YOU ARE GOING TO LEARN LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR’S IDENTITIES.” She fist-bumped the air, doing a “WOOOOOOOO!!!”

Everyone was shocked, excited—Who wouldn’t be? It was Ladybug and Chat Noir’s identity!

Rose asked, in the midst of the bundle of reactions. “Miss floaty person, does this mean that Ladybug and Chat Noir are here right now?” This caused everyone to be quiet again, looking at each other.

The stranger cocked her head to the side, “Now as much as ‘Miss Floaty Person’ sounds good, call me Charlie.” She winked. “And for your question Rose, well we’ll find out soon. Now sit.”

Seating Arrangement

Screen

Nino | Alya | Mari | Adrien

Rose | Juleka | Luka | Kagami

Alix | Kim | Ivan | Mylene

Max | Nathanael | Sabrina | Chloe

Lila | Charlie (we need to watch over Lila)


	2. The Transformations Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lettuce start with everyone watching Rena Rouge and Carapace :3

Charlie could tell Marinette and Adrien were worried. Their identities were about to be revealed. But, honestly, we wont drop the bomb just yet. Considering their current situation regarding their partnership. So, she winked at Marinette when everyone wasn’t looking, and mouthed to her that everything will be alright. She saw the bluenette feel relieved but that her shoulders still had so much tension. She sighed, why would you burden someone her age with this much responsibility.

“Okay I know that you all are curious, especially all you ex-Miraculous holders, “she said with a sad smile. “I’m sure you all wanted to thank Ladybug for the opportunity and apologize because she trusted you and you felt as if you betrayed her trust.”

Each holder gasped, how did this stranger know exactly how they felt?

Kagami asked, “Is this shown in your show as well? How we felt?”

Charlie sighed deeply. “No. Honestly, after your identities got revealed, we’ve been waiting for a new episode. That was the season finale after all.” Kagami nodded in understanding. “I just can tell, I know how loyal you were to Ladybug. And I know who your true selves are, so it didn’t take much to find out.”

Everyone was quiet, and those that weren’t miraculous holders only wanted to comfort them, but didn’t know how. Alix could understand how they felt, since Ladybug was going to give her, her own miraculous in the future.

Charlie smiled, “Ladybug understands, don’t worry. She knows it wasn’t your fault. Not even yours Chloe, it was just the series of events. Now, not to add salt into the wound but I honestly wanted to start with your first transformations. Just wanted to show you, how awesome you all were when you were given the responsibility. I won’t be playing everything from season 1 to 3, that would take forever.”

Charlie picked up the remote no one seemed to notice in the corner and played a clip. “Rena Rouge, let’s go.”

Alya screamed in happiness. “YES I’M FIRST.” Then proceeded to make herself feel at home on her bean bag, which made everyone laugh and made them relax.

Marinette smiled, this was one of her favorite memories.

**Ladybug: There's a way for you to find your sisters. But we're gonna need your help! You interested?**

**Alya: (excitedly) Me? Help you, superheroes? You bet I am! Just wait till I tell Marinette about this! (takes out her phone)**

Marinette laughed, which no one had heard in a while. “Alya I feel honored that the first person to pop in your head when you were told to help superheroes, was tell me.”

Alya grinned, “Always! You’re my best friend.”

**Ladybug: Hold on now. This has to be a secret. Not a word to your friends or on the Ladyblog.**

**Alya: Oh, right. (puts phone away) Understood.**

**Ladybug: (as she holds out the Miraculous box to Alya) Alya Césaire, here is the Miraculous of the Fox, which grants the power of illusion. You will use it for the greater good. (Alya takes the box) Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?**

**Alya: Totally, Ladybug. (Ladybug nods her head. Alya places the box in the palm of her hand and opens it. A glow appears out of the box) Wha? What is that thing?**

All miraculous holders laughed (Chloe stifled hers though), that was a valid reaction.

Alya looked at Trixx’s figure on the screen with nostalgia. She missed her kwami.

**(Trixx appears between Ladybug and Alya.)**

**Trixx: I am not a thing. My name is Trixx, and I'm your kwami!**

**Alya: My kwami? I know! You're what gives superheroes their superpowers, right?**

**Trixx: (to Ladybug) Not bad.**

**Ladybug: She's an expert.**

“I should be, hell yeah!” Alya said, proud of herself.

“We know, babe.” Nino kissed her cheek, he was very amused at his girlfriend.

**Alya: Mind blown! (to Ladybug) By the way, how old are you? Do you have any idea of Chat Noir's true identity? There's no way—**

**Ladybug: Stay focused, Alya.**

**Alya: Sorry, Ladybug. (puts on the necklace)**

**Ladybug: Ready to become a superhero?**

**Trixx: You just need to say one thing: "Trixx, let's pounce!"**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

“Damn, I look hot.” Everyone laughed.

**Alya: Trixx, let's pounce! (Alya transforms into Rena Rouge for the first time.)**

The clip ended, and Charlie spoke once more. “I did say I was just going to show the transformations, but there was an interaction in this episode that I loved, very much.” She scrolled through various clips, and then finally stopped at one. Adrien felt like he knew what Charlie meant.

**(The Sapoti clones pile on top of Chat Noir, trapping him. One of them is about to take his ring off, but Ladybug arrives just in time to break the propellers and cause all the clones in the pile to disappear. Ladybug and Rena Rouge start to take down the clones one by one.)**

**Rena Rouge: This is so insane! I've got powers and I'm fighting supervillains!**

Everyone who didn’t get a miraculous felt envious, it looked so awesome and fun.

**(Chat Noir looks up to see both Ladybug and Rena Rouge in heroic poses.)**

**Chat Noir: Whoa! Who's this superhero friend of yours? No offense, but I thought I was the only one!**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir, I like to meet...uh...**

**Rena Rouge: Uh...Rena Rouge! Yeah, my name is Rena Rouge!**

“You’d think she was planning superhero names beforehand,” Nino said, laughing out loud. Everyone joined him.

Alya patted her boyfriend’s head, “oh I did. Just not fox-themed ones.” She said with a wink.

“Rena Rouge suits you well though,” Charlie complimented. Alya thanked her in return.

**Chat Noir: Well, sneaky fox, think you'll be as sneaky as a cat?**

**Ladybug: Um...**

**Rena Rouge: I don't know. Should we take bets? (rings Chat Noir's collar bell)**

**Chat Noir: Your friend seems pretty good.**

**Ladybug: I surround myself with only the best!**

**Chat Noir: (to Rena Rouge) Welcome to our team! If you need any cool superhero tips, you know where to come! (kisses her hand chivalrously)**

**Rena Rouge: (teasingly) Really? You're gonna give me Ladybug's phone number? (Ladybug chuckles at her in amusement)**

**Chat Noir: I have a feeling that working with you is going to be a lot of fun!**

Alya stood up proudly. “And it was! Even if I can’t be Rena Rouge anymore, if they need me, I’ll always be there!”

Marinette couldn’t have been proudest of her friend then than she ever was.

“How about me, Charlie? I had a transformation too?” Lila asked, a little too loud. Making sure everyone heard her. “I also wore the Fox Miraculous.”

“Gurl, we both know that was you as an akuma.” Lila looked down, anger seeping from her head, clearly embarrassed. “Now hush, let’s go to my next favorite one, CARAPACE!”

Nino stood up when Carapace was called, and everyone cheered for him (save you know, Chloe and Lila—let’s just not include them as everyone). When he sat back down, he noticed that Alya was sad. “You okay?”

Alya nodded her head, “I just remembered how much you tried to sacrifice your life here to protect us. It wasn’t a really good memory.”

“Hey I’m fine, you’re fine, we’re fine! It was all in the past, and hey, I got a miraculous to protect you. That should show you how important you are to me.” Alya felt better at that, and just leaned on him.

Charlie, who of course has hack powers, heard all that, said, “aweeee.” Everyone looked at her like she was crazy but, what’s new nowadays? “LET’S GOOOO!”

**Anansi: (grabs Nino) Game over. Time to fly, lightweight! (sends Nino hurtling, screaming, through the air)**

Alya looked away, not wanting to relive this scene. Nino just held her closer to him. Charlie saw this and smiled.

**(Nino gets caught mid-air by Ladybug, who sets down with him upon a low building.)**

**Nino: Thanks, Ladydude—uh, I mean, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: Thanks for dropping by...dude. (fist-bumps Nino's shoulder)**

Alix laughed. “Yo I can’t believe you called Ladybug, Ladydude!”

Nino grinned, “What can I say, mah dude? It’s just me!”

**Anansi: (crawling up to Chat Noir and grabbing his ring-wielding hand with her left hand while bracing herself with her right, and reaching for his ring with another left hand, to Chat Noir's alarm) It's just you and me, kitty cat.**

**Chat Noir: Hey, spider, guess what. Cataclysm!**

“You know, that’s a really good idea,” Charlie laughed out loud. “Better than having Hawkmoth get it!”

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) No! Don't touch his ring; it's charged with destructive energy!**

**Anansi: Hey, make up your mind, Mothy; I couldn't care less about his Miraculous. You're the one who's been nagging me about it all evening.**

Alya laughed at her older sister who just told Hawkmoth off. She has the best sister ever.

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Chat Noir has called on his power but he can't use it. Just be patient and wait for him to transform back. Then the ring will be uncharged once again and you'll be able to take it from him.**

**Anansi: (uninterestedly) Whatever, if you say so. (leans back to rest against the web upside-down and wait)**

**Chat Noir: (to no one in particular) Hurry up, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: (to Nino) I'm gonna need your help again. Do you still wanna save your friend?**

**Nino: (looks determined) I'll do anything for her.**

Every female in the room (again, excluding Lila, Chloe may have swooned a little bit) went “aweeeeeeee”, and Alya blushed.

**Ladybug: Nino Lahiffe, (holds out a wooden jewelry box) this is the Miraculous of the turtle, which grants the power of protection. You will use it for the greater good.**

**Nino: (takes the jewelry box and opens it; a green orb of light emerges and floats around him until it turns into Wayzz) Whoa, dude!**

**Wayzz: Hello, my name is Wayzz.**

Nino looked at the screen, missing his kwami that seemed to match him in so many ways.

**Nino: Hey little guy, what are you, a genie like in those fairy tales?**

Adrien laughed to himself. They really were best friends. That’s what he also said when he got Plagg.

**Wayzz: I am a kwami. I can't grant wishes, but I can give you superpowers.**

**Ladybug: Once the job is done, you must return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?**

**Nino: You bet, dudette.**

**Wayzz: Then all you have to say is: "Wayzz, shell on!"**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Nino: Wayzz, shell on! (Nino transforms into Carapace)**

And the clip ended.

“Damn bro, you added breakdancing moves there!” Kim said, applauding for his friend.

Nino stood up and breakdanced in the middle of the dance floor. Where everyone cheered for him as well. Charlie helped and played appropriate music for the moment. When he was finished, he bowed.

“Nino, I gotta tell you, you are one of my favorite characters. Nice to actually see you be a dork.” Charlie said.

Nino grinned, “Nice meeting you too, dudette!”

“Next! Queen Bee!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THOSE THAT COMMENTED aldkmaskldm I was insecure about how this story started but I'm glad you enjoyed it!


	3. Transformations Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Bee, LadyNoire and Mister Bug *winkwink*

Chloe was scared, although she didn’t want to show it. She ruined many of their lives, she knew that they wanted to be superheroes as much as her. She expected them to boo.

Everyone cheered, “yes Queen Bee!!”

That, she didn’t expect.

She looked up at them, and they were all cheering for her part of the show. She raised her brow at Charlie.

Charlie shook her head and smiled. “Look, they don’t blame you for what you did. You suffered as much as the rest of them. And all you wanted was just to help Ladybug, no one can blame you for wanting to do that.”

Chloe looked around them and saw that they all agreed. She bowed her head and said, “thank you.”

Marinette stared at Charlie. She knew just what to say, she knew that Chloe wasn’t a lost cause, like everyone said she was. She could have made a better Ladybug than her, a better guardian.

Charlie could feel someone staring at her, and then she faced who. She could probably tell what Marinette was thinking off. So, she did the only thing she could do.

Throw a pillow at Marinette.

It hit, but considering that she was behind them all, that was awesome. Hell yeah for hack powers.

“Hey! What did you do that for?” Marinette asked, feeling awkward at the sensation of her using her voice at a louder pitch. She hadn’t raised her voice in a while. Charlie ignored her and played the next clip.

Marinette huffed, and just faced the screen. Adrien and Alya looked at her, asking if she was okay. She told them yes. She waited for the clip to play, fiddling with the pillow. Until she felt letters sewn into the pillow. It said, _Trust Yourself._

The bluenette looked at the pillow, teary-eyed. Then looked back at Charlie, who wasn’t looking her way. And then hugged the pillow tight.

**Scene: Eiffel Tower.**

**Audrey: Remind me to tell your father to fire the person in charge of the Eiffel Tower elevators. (panting) This is (pant) unacceptable. Utterly... (pant...) unacceptable.**

**Chloé: Of course, Mom. (stumbles of the Miraculous Jewelry Box, gasps)**

“Did she have the Miraculous in her house before this?” Alya asked.

“No, honestly the Bee Miraculous was supposed to be for you. But stuff happened. Having Chloe be the Bee Miraculous holder was a good thing though, despite all that happened. It’s one of my favorites.”

Chloe’s cheeks warmed at that. Well, she was sad that it wasn’t even supposed to be for her, but it was okay.

**Scene: Chloé's room.**

**(Chloé is sitting on her bed with the Miraculous Jewellery Box in her hands; she opens the box; a ball of energy appears around the Miraculous and Pollen, as a bright ball, flies out; Pollen flies around Chloé and then appears)**

**Pollen: Hello, my queen. (Chloé gasps)**

She missed Pollen. She may not have been deserving of the Miraculous, but Pollen was a good friend to her.

**Chloé: (Chloé has her head down. She is seething) It's... It's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! (towards her mother) I've never been to New York with you and you’re taking Marinette Dupain-Cheng!?**

“Um... sorry, Marinette.” Words no one expected to hear from Chloe, were said.

Everyone looked at Chloe, who had her head down, and back to Marinette who was as shocked as they were.

Marinette smiled and gave Chloe the pillow thrown at her earlier. “Water under the bridge.”

Chloe took said pillow and hugged it tight, with Sabrina hugging her as well.

Alya was proud of Marinette’s reaction, then started to notice her best friend’s heavy bags under her eyes. Her smile quickly turned into a frown, but she figured to ask later.

**Audrey: I'm taking her because she's exceptional Claudette. Uh— Chloé.**

**Chloé: I'm exceptional, too!**

**Audrey: The only exceptional thing about you, my dear… is your mother. (Marinette and Adrien look at each other, they look sympathetic)**

**André: Audrey, dear- (holds Chloé by the shoulder, but Chloé pushes him away) Chloé!**

**Chloé: Ugh! I'll show you how exceptional I can be!**

**(Chloé takes out the Miraculous Jewellery Box, she opens it, revealing a yellow, glowing orb)**

Chloe winced at the sight.

**Adrien: Chloé!**

**Marinette: No! (quickly covers her mouth)**

**(Gabriel gasps as he recognizes the glowing ball; Audrey lifts her glasses; Pollen emerges from the ball.)**

**Pollen: How may I please you, my Queen? (André gasps)**

**Audrey: What is that thing?**

**Adrien: Chloé… what are you doing?! (Chloé throws her sunglasses away while putting the Hair comb in her hair)**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Chloé: Pollen, Buzz On! (Chloé transforms into Queen Bee for the first time.)**

“Okay admittedly, not one of the best things to happen in the show. But Chloe looks awesome here right?” Everyone responded in agreement. “And now, for whatever episode I will show that features Chloe, please oh please, don’t take it against her. As you can see, she’s changed. Now, Chloe. Stand and wave, like the Queen Bee you are.”

Chloe stood slowly, only facing down.

Charlie whispered to her, “it’s fine.”

Chloe faced them and waved. Everyone cheered. And Chloe smiled, then sat back down.

“Next, are two transformations I didn’t plan on showing. But I figured, since it didn’t show their civilian selves, let’s do THIS. Lady Noire and Mister Bug!”

Adrien and Marinette had two different reactions. Adrien wasn’t overly fond of his time as Mister Bug, it just made him admire his lady more. Now Marinette, absolutely loved how freeing being Lady Noire was.

**Reflekta: (jumping around in Reflekdoll) Rose!! Where are you, my BFF!? Come to me, we'll be like twin sisters forever and ever! (Rose whimpers as she runs away) There you are!**

“Sorry Juleka, I didn’t mean to leave you alone...” Rose whispered.

Juleka shook her head, “it was my fault. Don’t be sorry. It’s fine now.” She said, putting her hand on Rose’s hand in comfort.

**Plagg: (Floating over the screaming citizens) Chat Noir? Chat Noir! Chat Noir? (one of the Reflekta's stops and looks at him)**

**Marinette (disguised): Plagg?**

**Plagg: Eh! You're not— (belches green bubbles)**

“So that’s Chat Noir’s kwami, I was always curious.” Nino said.

“What’s with the bubbles?” Max asked.

Charlie paused the clip. “Kwamis aren’t really supposed to reveal their owner’s name, especially in the presence of another holder. They were spelled to physically block the name. Hence, the bubbles.” She said, then pressed play.

**Marinette (disguised): What are you doing here? Has Chat Noir lost his Miraculous? Have you seen Tikki?**

“Is Tikki, Ladybug’s kwami?” Sabrina asked. Charlie just nodded in response.

**Plagg: It's a long story, uh—**

**Marinette (disguised): (snatches the ring and puts it on) Whatever, there's no time!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette (disguised): Plagg, claws out! (Marinette turns into Lady Noire.)**

Everyone was silent. Lady Noire only ever showed up once, and only Mister Bug was around to see it.

“Now that’s hot.” Alya whistled, Marinette tried to not look so obvious with her blush.

Nino stared at his girlfriend, “Babe you wont be mad if I agree right?”

Alya laughed, “Boy, don’t take this the wrong way but I’d rather have Lady Noire than you.” Nino laughed with her.

It wasn’t an over-exaggeration to say that everyone in the room agreed.

Unbeknownst to them, said Lady Noire was in that room, listening to this conversation. And was trying not to blush furiously. She wished she didn’t give the pillow to Chloe, she could have hidden better with it.

Now Adrien, who had been staring at the entire sequence intently. His lady looked so beautiful. And seeing her transform, using _his_ miraculous, made him so happy.

**Adrien (disguised): Plagg! Plagg!**

**Lady Noire: (attacking Reflekdoll) Ahh!**

**Adrien (disguised): Oh?**

**Tikki: Oh... --!**

“That must be Tikki!” Rose squealed. “She looks so cute!”

**Adrien (disguised): Plaaagg! Plagg!**

**Tikki: You are Chat Noir, correct?**

**Adrien (disguised): (nods) Mmhmm. And that over there is... Ladybug?**

**Tikki: There's been a little mix up with the Miraculous. I'm Tikki, pleased to meet you!**

“So that’s what happened…” Marinette whispered to herself. Not noticing that Adrien heard that and was now looking at her.

**Adrien (disguised): (takes the Miraculous) Hm, well…**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien (disguised): Tikki, spots on! (Adrien turns into Mister Bug.)**

Now the effect Lady Noire had on their class was entirely different from Mister Bug, because first things first.

Alya laughed so much, which made Adrien blush. “He looks cute here, but I think I pretty much prefer him as Chat Noir!” Everyone agreed, laughing as well.

“Yes. When I saw this episode, you have no idea how many times I replayed Lady Noire’s transformation. I mean. GURL.” Charlie received high-fives from Alix and Alya.

“Now let’s have Viperion!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think :33 
> 
> Will be updating every Saturday from now on o-o


End file.
